


and if you want the stars

by jjokkiri



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, High School, M/M, Rated T Because Wooseok Says Fuck, Wooseok Has A Black Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Wooseok earns himself a black eye. Jinhyuk sneaks through the window in the middle of the night. Yein doesn’t know why they’re friends.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	and if you want the stars

“You know, you really didn’t have to do that for me,” Yein says. His whisper almost sounds harsh in the silence. He’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of Wooseok’s bedroom, frowning as he holds a half-melted ice pack to Wooseok’s right eye. 

Wooseok huffs at him. He winces and hisses in pain, promptly losing his hold on his rising temper when Yein presses the ice pack a little too hard against his eye. He deflates like a scolded kitten. 

“What do you _mean_ I didn’t have to do that for you?” he exclaims. “I would do anyth—!” 

“Lower your voice!” Yein scolds, “You don’t want your mom to hear us. It was hard enough to sneak up to your room without her noticing your black eye.” 

Wooseok huffs again. He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I wasn’t going to stand around and watch some dumbass with fragile masculinity make fun of you, Yein,” he says. 

Yein frowns at him. 

“I know,” Yein replies, “but you don’t need to get into fistfights for me, Wooseok. I can take care of myself.” 

Wooseok looks down. Yein gently tilts his head back up to keep the ice pack in place over his black eye. 

“I know you can,” he says. Quieter, he adds, “but you shouldn’t have to when I’m around.” 

Yein falls silent. 

“You’re so stupid,” he mutters after a moment. “You don’t have to get hurt for me.” 

“I could have dodged it,” Wooseok says, quickly. 

Yein laughs dryly at him. 

“If you could have dodged it, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he says. He brushes Wooseok’s fringe out of his eyes with a frown, “You’re too pretty to get hurt, Wooseok.” 

Wooseok sniffs. 

“Fuck off,” he mumbles. “I could say the same about you.” 

Suddenly, there’s a familiar tapping pattern on the window behind them. 

Surprised, they both turn to look. 

Jinhyuk is grinning at them from a thick branch outside. 

He waves at them, excitedly. _Like an idiot_ —an idiot who sneaks out to see his friends in the dead of night _._

Wooseok rolls his eyes, biting back a hiss when the movement disturbs the bruise. 

“Idiot,” Yein mutters. Wooseok sniffs. 

Yein gets up, handing Wooseok the ice pack. 

Yein moves to open the window. 

Jinhyuk’s long, lanky body slips into the open window with practiced ease. He’s quiet when his feet touch the hardwood floor of Wooseok’s bedroom. Yein carefully closes the window behind him. 

Yein is immediately beside Wooseok again, ice pack in his hands. Wooseok lets Yein take care of him. 

“Holy crap, man,” Jinhyuk says. He plops down onto the floor next to Yein, who hushes him immediately. Jinhyuk almost seems to shrink when Yein glares at him. He lowers his voice, “You look terrible. What happened?” 

Wooseok sighs heavily in place of a response. Yein looks at him. 

Yein sighs. “Someone made fun of the pen you gave me.” 

Jinhyuk blinks, confused. He vaguely gestures his hands before settling with wiggling his fingers in bunny ear motions. 

“The bunny?” he asks. Yein nods his head. Jinhyuk frowns. His expression immediately darkens, “Who?” 

Yein huffs. “Not you, too.” 

“No one is allowed to make fun of you, Yein,” Jinhyuk says. He scoots a little closer to Yein, analyzing the smaller boy’s body for injuries. “I’ll fight them.” 

“Wooseok tried,” Yein replies. He rolls his eyes, “He’s the one hurt, not me.” 

Jinhyuk immediately turns to take Wooseok’s face into his hands, studying the smaller man’s injury. 

Yein snorts at them. He says, “You two are too much. You don’t need to act like my bodyguards.” 

“But we want to!” Wooseok argues. Yein smacks his arm for raising his voice. Wooseok lowers his voice, “We have to keep you safe.” 

“We’re four months from graduating high school, guys,” Yein says. “We’re all grown up, now. There isn’t anything that can hurt me here.” 

“What about later on?” Jinhyuk asks. He releases Wooseok’s cheeks from his hands and looks over his shoulder at Yein, “What about when we’re older? Our parents have always said that the real world is scary.” 

Yein makes a funny face at him. 

“I’ll still have you guys,” he says. He wants to say it with the confidence of it being a fact, but he’s too quiet—too uncertain. “We’re sticking together in the future, aren’t we? I mean, that’s all I dream of for us… You guys don’t need to get into fights for me, all I need is you guys to be there.” 

When he looks up, Wooseok and Jinhyuk both look stupidly touched at his words. They have their hands clasped together over their chests and they’re looking at him like they might cry. They’re looking at him like _idiots_. 

He groans. 

“Forget it,” Yein says. “I’m going to leave the city after high-school and I’m never coming back.” 

Jinhyuk and Wooseok share a look. 

Then, in the blink of an eye, Jinhyuk tackles Yein to the floor, hugging him. Yein shrieks. Wooseok is quick to drape his body over them. They’re both grinning. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Wooseok says. “We’ll be together forever.” 

“You said it first, Yein,” Jinhyuk chimes in. “All we need is each other.” 

Yein huffs and blows his bangs away from his forehead. Gingerly, he wraps his arms around his friends in a loose hug. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles. “I love you, guys.” 

He immediately regrets it when the two boys laying on top of him start cooing in adoration. He smacks them both until they’re yelling in pain and Wooseok’s mother knocks on the door to check on them. 

They immediately hide under the covers, childishly giggling. 

And even under the covers, Yein can see Wooseok and Jinhyuk mouthing back their _‘I love you’s_ before they cuddle up against him and kiss his cheeks. 

He rolls his eyes at them, but he knows there’s nothing he could dream of that is better than this. 

There is nothing he wants more than this. 


End file.
